Encontro Repentino
by Juliane.chan1
Summary: Universo alternativo. Ikki é um jovem empresário a beira de um ataque de nervos. Esmeralda uma jovem que vai lhe ensinar a aproveitar a vida! Fanfic completa
1. Default Chapter

**ENCONTRO REPENTINO**

Minha primeira história ambientada em um Universo Alternativo. Espero que gostem!

Ikki é um jovem e bem sucedido empresário que está à beira de um ataque de nervos!

Mas seu chefe e seu irmão mais jovem consegue convencê-lo a passar alguns dias descansando em uma praia parasidíaca!

E lá ele não esperava encontrar uma jovem delicada e encantadora...determinada a mostrar a ele os prazeres da vida!

**Prólogo 1:**

"_O que estou fazendo aqui?"_

Esmeralda olhou para o lado, para o seu noivo elegantemente vestido com o terno preto, exibindo um sorriso. Depois, lançou um olhar ao pai, que se mantinha com a expressão severa e austera, e prestava atenção às palavras do padre. Sua mãe em pé ao lado dele, parecia um pouco triste.

Palavras estas que nem sequer ouvia, tão absorta que estava em seus pensamentos.

"_Meu Deus! Não posso fazer isso!"_

Olhou para o vestido branco de noiva, feito em um dos mais conceituados costureiros da região. A igreja ricamente decorada. Tudo perfeito, para um casamento perfeito! Exceto pelo fato que a noiva já não tinha tanta certeza assim se queria continuar com isso!

Estava cometendo um grande erro! Não o amava! Não podia se casar sem amor, só por causa do dinheiro e de uma posição social invejável!

Olhou de relance para seu noivo e soltou a sua mão. A outra mão, que segurava o buquê, pendeu para o lado do corpo e deixou o arranjo cair ao chão.

"...sendo assim, há alguém presente que saiba de alguma coisa que impeça a união desse casal no sagrado laço do matrimônio, que fale agora ou se cale para sempre!" -disse o padre.

Silêncio.

"Sinto muito!" -Esmeralda disse.- "Mas não posso me casar com você Jango!"

Virou-se e saiu correndo para a saída da igreja, ignorando os olhares surpresos de todos os presentes e os gritos furiosos de seu pai, chamando-a de volta.

**Prólogo 2:**

Desde que se formara e começou a trabalhar na Fundação Graad, Ikki Amamiya nunca tirou uma semana sequer de férias em três anos! E não seriam seu irmão, seus amigos e seu patrão a convencê-lo do contrário. Graças aos seus esforços, os lucros da empresa só tendem a crescer, e via satisfeito seu irmão mais jovem querendo seguir seus passos na empresa. Não podia se dar ao luxo de se ausentar agora, não quando um grande negócio com as Empresas Solo estava prestes a ser concluído!

Em frente ao senhor Mitsumasa Kido, e com Shun e seus amigos sentados ao seu lado, Ikki involuntariamente levou a mão à gravata e a afrouxou. Detestava essas reuniões que pareciam não ter fim. O velho examinava os relatórios que havia feito com grande interesse.

Engoliu em seco e começou a falar:

"Como pode ver senhor Kido, estamos dentro do cronograma. E, no entanto, acredito que não seja hora de me ausentar e..."

Kido levantou-se:

"Tolices!"

"O que disse?"-Ikki se ajeitou na cadeira.

"Tem trabalhado demais, rapaz!"-o idoso falou.-"O conheço desde o dia em que nasceu. Seu pai era meu amigo e sócio, você e seu irmão cresceram juntos com minha neta! E estou vendo claramente que está muito cansado, que precisa de férias!"

"Mas, senhor Kido e o contrato com o senhor Julian Solo? Eu..."

"Você deixou tudo pronto! Estou orgulhoso de seu profissionalismo! Tenho certeza de que o senhor Yukida e o senhor Ogawara conseguirão cuidar de tudo na sua ausência. Além do mais...seu irmão já fez suas reservas em Cancun!"

"Como?"-Ikki olhou para Shun que coçou a cabeça embaraçado.

Kido se aproximou e bateu de leve no seu ombro e continuou:

"Não perca seu tempo rapaz! Aproveite e descanse esses dias! Quando voltar estará mais do que preparado para enfrentar qualquer negócio! Bem, reunião encerrada!"

E dizendo o empresário saiu da sala.

Seiya deu uma risadinha e disse:

"Em seu lugar não pensaria duas vezes em ir, Ikki."

"Fala assim, porque não tem que provar nada ao velho Kido, Ogawara! Já que eu não sou noivo da única neta dele!"

"Ei!"-Seiya levantou-se nervoso.-"Trabalho tão duro quanto qualquer um nessa empresa! E o fato da Saori e eu estarmos noivos não me dá privilégio algum aqui!"

"Chega de brigarem!"-disse Shiryu.-"Está vendo, Ikki? Está estressado! Nervoso desse jeito acaba agredindo até a nós que somos seus amigos e nos conhecemos desde o colégio!"

"O que custa passar dez dias numa praia parasidíaca, tomando drinks exóticos na companhia de uma bela mexicana em trajes sumários?"-completou Hyoga.

"Quem dera estar em seu lugar!"-suspirou Shun.

Avaliou o assunto com profundidade. Talvez estivessem certos!

**Prólogo 3:**

"Talvez você deva viajar, Esmeralda."-disse sua mãe e depois sorriu.-"Seu pai está uma fera com você! Já passou duas semanas que você largou seu noivo no altar e ele ainda está furioso!"

"Não posso simplesmente me casar com um cara só porque ele quer, mamãe!"-Esmeralda disse olhando a paisagem do jardim de sua casa pela janela.

"Eu sei e ele também sabe!"-a senhora pegou um panfleto de dentro da bolsa.-"Que tal visitar Cancun?"

"Nunca estive em Cancun!"-disse a jovem ajeitando os cabelos loiros atrás das orelhas e pegando os folhetos.

"Será bom pra você."-insistiu a mulher.-"E não precisará ficar fugindo do Jango e de seus telefonemas insistentes!"

Esmeralda ponderou sobre o assunto. Uma louca e divertida viagem a Cancun era tudo o que precisava. Afinal, essa viagem podia ser tudo o que precisava para colocar as idéias no lugar e decidir o que fazer de sua vida depois.

"Liga pra mim e faça as reservas, mamãe? Vou arrumar minhas malas!"

Continua...


	2. Capítulo 1

ENCONTRO REPENTINO 

**Capítulo 1:**

"Eu vou matar o Shun!"-resmungou Ikki, pensando consigo mesmo e olhando nervoso pela pequena janela do avião.-"Como ele pode deixar o irresponsável do Ogawara comprar as passagens de avião? O tapado comprou a passagem na pior companhia, no vôo mais longo e cheio de escalas...e na classe econômica! E o pior é que foi o mesmo tapado que fez as reservas no hotel..espero que pelo menos isso, ele faça direito!"

Fazia horas que ele embarcara e estava nesse avião. E haviam aterrissando em outro aeroporto!Em Seatle!

E ainda teria uma escala em Nova Iorque, Miami e depois Cancun.

Bufou irritado! Suas férias estão começando muito mal! Estava sentado entre um casal em lua de mel a sua frente, e dois pivetes viajando sozinhos para encontrarem parentes atrás dele!

O dito casal falava coisas tão melosas e açucaradas que temia ficar com diabetes só por escutar. Jurou por Deus que se ouvisse mais "Meu amorzinho" ou "Meu docinho de coco", sairia gritando pelos corredores!

E se algum dos moleques atrás dele chutasse de novo sua poltrona, ele os trancaria dentro do banheiro!

Então, os novos passageiros começaram a embarcar. Suspirou desanimado e resolveu abrir seu laptop e começar a trabalhar. Nada o relaxava mais do que o trabalho.

Esmeralda entrou levando uma sacola de viagem no ombro e uma frasqueira na mão. Pedia licença para passar pelo corredor apertado e abarrotado de passageiros, uma vez que o vôo estava lotado, e conferindo o número de seu cartão de embarque, se aproximou do assento onde um homem estava concentrado demais em digitar em seu laptop.

Um outro passageiro, gordo por sinal, ao passar por ela a derrubou, fazendo-a inclinar-se para frente, e sem querer batendo sua frasqueira na cabeça do homem, que até aquele momento, não havia percebido sua presença.

"Oh, desculpe... foi sem querer!" -Esmeralda se desculpou, constrangida.

"Tudo bem".-ele ergueu o olhar para ela.

Esmeralda reparou em um par de olhos azuis intensos, e uma cicatriz em sua testa. Mas ele voltou a se concentrar no que digitava.

Ele se vestia de maneira bem formal. Com paletó e gravata. Com certeza um executivo em viagem de negócios e desceria em Nova Iorque. Alguém tão concentrado no trabalho, ela pensou, nem deve saber o significado da palavra diversão.

Para a sua sorte, ele preferia sentar-se na janela. Como tinha vertigens, era ela quem queria sentar-se na janela. Será que ele trocaria de lugar com ela? Olhou para dois meninos loiros, que deviam ter entre oito e onze anos, com rostinhos sapecas e sorriu para eles. Os meninos retribuíram o sorriso, encantados com a moça bonita.

"Oi..."-disse aos garotos, fazendo Ikki desviar os olhos do teclado e observar a garota de soslaio.-"Dois rapazes viajando sozinhos? Aonde vão?"

"Vamos passar as férias na casa do papai em nova Iorque."-respondeu o mais velho.

"Que legal!"-ela disse.-"E vocês não tem medo de voar?"

"Não."-respondeu o menor.-"Já somos homens!"

"Ah, que bom! Vou contar um segredo".-ela se aproximou e falou baixo.-"Eu tenho medo! Se por acaso eu ficar com medo...posso conversar com vocês para me acalmar?"

Os dois sorriram e concordaram, Esmeralda devolveu o sorriso e o senhor Executivo havia parado de digitar e prestava atenção na conversa.

"Oi...posso fazer uma pergunta?"-disse com um sorriso amável.-"Se importa se trocarmos de lugar? Gosto de viajar na janela para me acalmar."

Ele a encarou e respondeu friamente.

"Não me importo".-e ele ergue-se e sentou na poltrona do corredor.

"Obrigada!" -ela disse, e reparou que ele ficou levemente corado, voltando em seguida ao trabalho.

Esmeralda colocou a sacola de viagem no chão do corredor e abriu o compartimento sobre a cabeça dele, e foi guardando suas coisas, mas ao colocar sua frasqueira, esta soltou o fecho, fazendo todo o seu conteúdo cair sobre ele. E um vidro de creme bateu em algum botão, apagando tudo o que ele havia digitado até agora.

"Oh...Perdão!"-ela gemeu.

Ikki pensou seriamente que algum deus devia estar testando a sua paciência hoje. O que lhe faltava acontecer? Ataque terrorista? Turbulência? Talvez o avião caia!

Calado, ele pegou os objetos que estavam em seu colo e sobre seu laptop e entregou a ela.

"Espero que não tenha sido nada importante!" -ela disse vermelha pelo o que estava acontecendo.

"Sem problemas".-ele respondeu ríspido, fechando o computador e a cara também.- "Vai demorar pra sentar?"

"Nossa! -ela pensou. - "Que sujeito estressado! Ele precisa relaxar ou terá um infarto muito novo!".

Ela acabou de arrumar suas coisas e sentou-se ao lado dele. Depois prestou atenção nas instruções da aeromoça. Não percebeu que era observada pelo "Executivo-extressado-de-lindos-olhos-azuis!"

Ikki não pode de deixar de reparar que a moça loira, de olhos verdes tão brilhantes, sentada ao seu lado, era muito bonita! Possuía belas pernas, eram firmes, bem torneadas, bem femininas...Que eram generosamente exibidas pelo vestido curto, branco com estampas florais. Pegou-se imaginando se alguma vez em sua vida, apertou coxas tão tentadoras em suas mãos. Concluiu que a resposta era não. Pela pouca bagagem, deduziu que ela desceria em Nova Iorque.

Suspirou e percebeu que seu gesto atraiu a atenção dela. Corando, ele disfarçou abrindo novamente o laptop.

"Nunca relaxa em vôos?"-ela perguntou a queima roupa.-"Sei lá...poderia descansar um pouco a cabeça e os olhos."

"Acontece que isso é um trabalho muito importante! Não posso me dar ao luxo de parar por causa de bobagens".-respondeu ríspido sem desviar os olhos da tela.

Em pleno vôo, Esmeralda batia nervosamente o salto do sapato no chão...detestava voar! Voltou a sua atenção para o sr.Executivo-extressado, já que não tinha mais ninguém com quem conversar. E admitia, ele era lindo! Apesar da cara amarrada...

"Como se chama?"-ela insistiu.

"Como?"

"Seu nome."-ela sorriu.-"Fica chato ficar pensando em você como "Executivo-Extressado-de-lindos-olhos-azuis!"

"Está curtindo com a minha cara?"-ele perguntou sério.

"Claro que não."-ela estendeu a mão.-"Sou Esmeralda Diaz. E você?"

"Amamiya. Ikki Amamiya."-respondeu apertando a mão dela, e ele percebeu que era muito macia.

Então, ela tinha o nome de uma pedra preciosa. Combinava com ela! Percebeu que segurava por tempo demais a sua mão e a soltou rapidamente.

"Japonês!"-ela apontou o dedo para ele.-"Estava em dúvidas, já que fala meu idioma perfeitamente! Menos pelo sotaque!"

"Não tenho sotaque."-estava discutindo por que?-"Se me dá licença, quero dormir!"

Ele fechou o laptop, encostou-se na poltrona e fechou os olhos, esperando dormir e acordar apenas em Nova Iorque, desejando que ela descesse por lá. Algum tempo depois, abriu os olhos após um breve cochilo e reparou que Esmeralda dormia profundamente.

Parecia um anjo com os olhos fechados, a respiração ritmada e com a boca fechada.

Quase se lamentou que não tivessem mais tempo para se conhecerem melhor.

No abarrotado aeroporto internacional em Nova Iorque, Esmeralda desceu pela rampa de desembarque e perdeu de vista Ikki. Achava que ele havia ido embora, vestido como estava e trabalhando quase o vôo todo, deveria estar em uma viagem de negócios pela cidade.

Deu os ombros e seguiu em direção ao portão de embarque, que a conduziria até o avião que faria escala em Miami e de lá, Cancun! Como queria, e precisava economizar já que seu pai não liberou dinheiro para a sua viagem, contando apenas com as suas economias, Esmeralda optou por um vôo em uma agência mais modesta, apesar da viagem ser mais longa e cansativa do que qualquer outra que já fizera.

Embarcou e procurou por um lugar para sentar, o avião tinha poucos passageiros e muitos lugares vagos. Foi quando ouviu um barulhinho de alguém digitando sob um teclado. Seguindo o barulho, avistou um rosto sério e conhecido.

"Mas que legal, Ikki Amamiya!"-ela disse, fazendo-o bater nervoso as mãos sobre o teclado.-"Ainda vamos viajar juntos!"

"Pensei que desceria em nova Iorque!"-disse espantado.

"Eu também achei que você desceria aqui!"-ela guardou suas coisas e sentou ao lado dele.-"Estou viajando de férias, e você?"

"Também."

"Mesmo? Puxa, achei que estava a trabalho! Nunca vi alguém viajar de férias vestido assim e levando trabalho junto! Vou para Cancun! Nunca estive lá, dizem que é bonito!"

"Eu...também vou para Cancun!"-Ikki não acreditava em tantas coincidências.

Ela sorriu, deixando desconcertado.

"Será que poderia... me deixar trabalhar?"-ele pediu.

"Será que você só pensa em trabalho?"-ela exasperou-se.-"Relaxa! Olha, se a gente se encontrar em Cancun vou lhe mostrar como deve se divertir!"

"Realmente tenho que terminar isso!"-disse enfático.

Esmeralda suspirou e ficou quieta. A viagem ia ser longa! Ambos concluíram, mas por motivos diferentes.

O vôo foi tranqüilo...e longo! No saguão do aeroporto em Cancun, se despediram e ela acenou de dentro do táxi.

"Espero que a gente se esbarre por aí, Ikki!"-ela gritou da janela, antes de sair.

Ikki observou o táxi sumir de sua vista, e foi até uma agência de aluguel de carros e partiu em direção ao endereço do hotel onde ficaria hospedado.

Ao se aproximar do hotel, concluiu que Seiya pelo menos acertou uma dentro. O hotel era aconchegante, rodeado pela vegetação, longe de qualquer centro urbano garantindo tranqüilidade e privacidade a qualquer um que...quisesse andar usando mantos ou nus?

Ikki arregalou os olhos! Havia monges budistas, daqueles de cabeças raspadas e entoando mantras por todos os lados e pessoas andando nuas, como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo?

Seiya fez reservas em um hospício?

Parou um dos funcionários do hotel e perguntou:

"Que está acontecendo aqui?"

"Estamos hospedando uma convenção, señor."-o rapaz respondeu.-"Recebemos a visita de um grande líder religiosa budista."

"E essa gente pelada?"

"Señor...o Afrodite Palace...tem uma praia para os amantes do naturalismo."

"Quer dizer...uma praia para nudismo!"

"Si."-o rapaz arqueou a sobrancelha.-"Não leu nossos panfletos de propaganda nas agências de viagens?"

Não, não leu. Pois se tivesse lido, não estaria ali!

"Eu mato o Shun e o Seiya!'-disse Ikki andando até a recepção do hotel.-"Uma praia de nudismo!"

Entrou, indo direto a recepção, queria ir para o seu quarto, dormir e esquecer esse dia horrível!

"¡La tarde buena, señor!"-saudou o recepcionista, sorrindo.-"Em que posso ser útil?"

"A reserva feita no nome de Ikki Amamiya. Quero ir para o meu quarto!"-disse cansando, desviando o olhar de um casal de meia idade, fora de forma e nus, que saiam de um elevador.-"Aqui, todos são obrigados a andar nus"

"Não, señor!"-respondeu com um sorriso.-"Mas damos a plena liberdade aos nossos hóspedes!"

O recepcionista olhou no computador e disse com um sorriso sem graça.

"Não há reserva em seu nome, señor Amamiya!"

"QUE?"-desesperou-se.-"E essa agora. Vê então, Kido! Talvez esteja no nome da empresa onde trabalho."

"Não. Sinto muito!"-ele digitou algo.-"Ah, encontrei o problema senõr, parece que sua reserva foi feita sim, mas...colocamos erroneamente outra data. Perdão!"

"Não interessa."-disse impaciente.-"É só me dar as chaves do quarto e pronto!"

"Mas há um problema, senõr...estamos lotados por causa da alta temporada, e por causa da convenção que...não há quartos!"

"Essa não!"-ele gemeu.-'Quem está com o meu quarto?"

"Ele foi reservado para o Dalai Lama Shaka Shakayuama!"-e acrescentou orgulhoso.-"Um grande líder religioso. Dizem ser a reencarnação de Buda!"

"Não me interessa! Ele pode ser o homem mais próximo de Deus que tô pouco me lixando! Quero o meu quarto!"

"Mas...não posso fazer nada, senõr!"-o recepcionista estava nervoso.

"Ai...o que mais falta me acontecer?"

"Ikki Amamiya!"-uma doce voz feminina o chamou.

Ele se virou e viu Esmeralda acenando e vindo até ele.

"Estamos no mesmo hotel! Isso é que é uma coincidência maravilhosa!"

Ikki ficou parado, sem conseguir dizer nada!

Continua...

Nota: Acham que eu peguei pesado com o Ikki? Essas férias com certeza serão inesquecíveis!


	3. Capítulo 2

ENCONTRO REPENTINO 

**CAPÍTULO 2:**

Ikki não acreditava que ela estivesse ali! No mesmo hotel que ele! Começou a pensar que ela era a causa de toda a sua maré de má sorte.

"Chame um táxi. Vou para outro hotel!"-disse ao recepcionista.

"Sim señor, mas...pretende ir a outro hotel?"

"Sim. Não tenho um quarto, tenho"-disse furioso, e bateu com o punho fechado sobre o balcão.-"Então vou procurar outro hotel!"

"Mas a alta temporada, señor...não vai achar um quarto em lugar algum de Cancun!"-disse o pobre recepcionista trêmulo.

"MAS QUE MER..."-antes de completar o palavrão, viu Esmeralda se inclinando sobre o balcão ao seu lado.

"Nossa como você está estressado!"-disse Esmeralda chegando ao seu lado. Ela estava com os cabelos úmidos pelo banho e seu corpo exalava um perfume floral.-"Qual é o problema?"

"Deram o meu quarta a uma lama!"-respondeu desanimado.

"É o Dalai Lama Shaka Shakayuama!"-respondeu o recepcionista.

"Ah, ele está aqui!"-Ikki se assusta com o entusiasmo da moça.-"Li seus livros! 'Tesouro do Céu' é um clássico! Ele é um homem sábio! Será que ele autografa seu livro novo que eu comprei? Se chama 'Benção do Senhor das Trevas'! Sabia Ikki que desde os seis anos de idade ele anda em peregrinação pelo mundo levando a palavra de Buda?"

"Não."-disse com desdém.-"O que eu sei é que ele pegou o meu quarto! Que estou cansado, sujo, com fome e tudo o que eu queria era tomar um banho, comer algo e dormir!"

"Não tem mais quartos mesmo?"-perguntou com gentileza ao rapaz.

"Não. Infelizmente."

"Devia planejar melhor as suas férias."-ela disse para Ikki, que por pouco não esmurrou alguém para se sentir melhor.

"Chame o dono dessa espelunca!"-Ikki disse com uma voz calma, mas com um tom ameaçador.

O rapaz assentiu e saiu rapidamente. Logo voltou acompanhado por um belo homem, de cabelos azuis claros, comprido, uma pinta debaixo do olho esquerdo e usava roupas brancas, iguais ao do anfitrião daquele seriado antigo da Ilha da Fantasia, com uma rosa vermelha na lapela.

Ikki olhou por sobre o balcão, queria ter certeza de que não havia nenhum anão chamado Tatu atrás dele.

"Qual é o problema Diego?"-perguntou em um tom bem afetado.

"Parece que a reserva do señor Amamiya está errada, señor Afrodite."-respondeu apontando o monitor do computador.

"Ah, minha deusa!"-Afrodite exclamou-"No Afrodite Palace gostamos de que todos saiam satisfeitos! Isso nunca aconteceu antes! Queiram nos perdoar!"

"Tá...é só me indicarem outro hotel que vou embora!"

"Senhor, asseguro que não há mais um quarto disponível em toda Cancun!"-disse Afrodite.-"Mas, talves eu tenha a solução!"

"E qual é?"-perguntou desconfiando do olhar dele.

Esmeralda percebeu e segurou uma risada.

"Talvez pudesse dividir um quarto com alguém."-ele se inclinou no balcão e piscou para Ikki, que gelou.

"Tem hóspedes que dividiriam o quarto com o Ikki?"-perguntou Esmeralda.

O recepcionista fez algumas ligações assim que o patrão assentiu com a cabeça, dez minutos depois, declarou.

"Temos dois hóspedes que se ofereceram para dividirem o quarto com o señor até que tenha um disponível."

"Graças a Deus!"-Ikki suspirou.-"E quem são?"

"Falei com um deles pelo celular...oh, ele está chegando da praia."

Ikki se vira e vê um homem completamente nu entrando, conversando em um celular. Ele fica vermelho e arregala os olhos espantado. Esmeralda também arregala os olhos e não se sabe porque, Ikki a fez se virar para o balcão. Não queria que ela ficasse olhando para um cara nu.

"O señor Milo vem todos os anos passar sua férias aqui, quando não está cuidando dos negócios da família em Atenas."-disse o recepcionista.

"Um belo homem, não acha?"-Afrodite pergunta a Esmeralda que sorri e concorda balançando a cabeça.

"Não tem ninguém que use roupas?"-Ikki perguntou com raiva.-"Não vou ficar em um quarto com um homem que só anda nu!"

"O senhor se importaria se ele usasse sari?"-perguntou o recepcionista.

Esmeralda não agüentou ao ver a cara de espanto de Ikki e deu uma gargalhada. E ele a fuzilou com o olhar.

"Não. Não me importo!"-respondeu.

"O señor Shaka ficou triste pelo fato de estar em seu quarto que o ofereceu."

A imagem de um monge budista, careca, com incensos fedorentos pelo quarto e entoando mantras sem parar em sua cabeça o fizeram negar imediatamente a oferta.

"Pode ficar em meu quarto."-disse Afrodite se insinuando.

Pela cabeça de Ikki, rolou a clássica gotinha.

"Tem camas de armar no hotel?"-Esmeralda perguntou.

"Sim, temos sim señorita."

"Problema resolvido!"-ela declarou batendo palmas.-"Poderia mandar uma dessas camas ao meu quarto? O senhor Amamiya vai ficar comigo!"

"Espera aí! Como decidi isso sem me consultar?"

"Mas não tem outra solução."-ela disse.-"E não me importo em dividir o quarto com você. Parece se uma pessoa confiável!"

"Espere um momen..."

"Diego, leve a cama até a suíte 314, sim?"-ela pediu gentilmente e depois olhou para Afrodite.-"O senhor não tem objeções, tem?"

"É claro que não, anjo! Diego providencie tudo!"

"Sim!"

"Não será necessário?"-Ikki declarou.

"Pretende dormir na cama comigo?"-Esmeralda perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

"Não! Claro que não! Quer dizer, eu..."

Todos os encaravam com olhares divertidos.

"Será temporário, ouviu Esmeralda?"

"Tudo bem!"-ela deu um sorriso que o fez ter vontade de beijar aquela boca.

Ikki balançou a cabeça. Precisava mesmo de um banho...um banho frio!

Entraram no quarto.

Era bem amplo, com dois sofás, uma televisão, uma pequena mesa com quatro lugares, uma suíte, um closet enorme. Uma varanda que dava uma bela visão panorâmica da praia e do mar.

"Que lugar lindo!"-exclamou Esmeralda na varanda.-"E pensar que poderia estar agora na cozinha esperando meu maridinho voltar do trabalho ao invés de estar aqui!"

"Hein? Você é casada?"-a possibilidade o deixou apreensivo.

"Não. Mas quase me casei semanas atrás. Mas terminei o noivado!"-ela se virou para ele se apoiando na porta de vidro que separava a sala da varanda.-"No último instante percebi a burrada que ia fazer se me casasse com Jango."

"Último instante?"-Ikki colocou as malas no chão.-"O que fez? Deixou ele esperando no altar e não apareceu?"

"Não."-Ela sorriu.-"Antes que o padre fizesse a clássica pergunta: 'Você aceita?'...Eu sai correndo e deixei o coitado no altar!"

Ikki ficou mudo. Não imaginava que uma jovem tão delicada como Esmeralda pudesse fazer algo assim!

"Pode colocar suas roupas no closet."-ela disse.-"E se quiser tomar banho, temos água corrente e quente!"

Esmeralda foi até a sua sacola que estava sobre a cama e foi retirando as roupas de dentro dela.

"Acho que trouxe roupas demais! Não pretendo usar isso tudo! Já que vou passar o tempo todo quase sem roupas mesmo!"

Ela ouviu um baque e Ikki gemer. Ele apareceu esfregando a cabeça. Se assustara quando ela disse que ficaria o tempo todo sem roupas e bateu a cabeça no Box do banheiro!

"Repita o que disse, por favor!"-ele pediu.

"Alow! Praia, sol, mar...Vou passar o tempo todo de shorts ou de biquíni."-ela lhe dá as costas e ele suspira.-"E estou morrendo de vontade de conhecer a praia de nudismo daqui!"

"Está brincando, não está?"

"Não."-ela riu.-"Ikki olhe pela janela. Estamos em Cancun! Se você nadar naquela direção em linha reta chegará a Cuba, de um lado temos o maravilhoso Golfo do México e do outro o Mar do Caribe! Quer mais? Esse lugar é lindo!Entre no clima!"

"É lindo, sim. Mas não vai me ver nem perto da praia de nudismo! Não vai me ver nu!"

"Que pena!"-ela deu os ombros.-"Deve ser uma visão e tanto!"

"O que disse!"

"Estou falando que deve ser uma visão e tanto a praia!"-ela se corrigiu corando.-"Acabe seu banho e vamos sair pra jantar!"

Meia hora depois, desciam para o salão de jantar, onde as pessoas se reuniam. Para o alívio de Ikki, todos estavam usando roupas.

"Prece que é uma regra aqui que dentro do restaurante todos devem estar devidamente trajados."-disse Esmeralda.

"Não conseguiria comer se visse um bando de velhos gordos e fora de forma nus!"

"Nem eu!"-Esmeralda sorriu.

Como ele estava gostando de vê-la sorrindo. Gostaria de faze-la sorrir sempre.

"Veja Ikki, uma palestra sobre a Verdade da Vida com o Dalai Lama Shaka Shakayuama!"-ela apontou para o cartaz com entusiasmo.-"Nós vamos, não vamos?"

"Nós?"-ele arqueou a sobrancelha.-"Não estou a fim de ouvir blá, blá, blá esotérico de um monge careca e gordo!"

"Você realmente não conhece o mestre Shaka?"-ela perguntou espantada.

"Não."

"Oh...meu...Deus!"-ela parecia que ia ter um treco e se agarrou ao braço de Ikki.-"Ele está ali! Jantando!"

"Ele quem?"-ele olha para onde ela estava apontando.-"Aquele loiro de toga e de olhos fechados?"

"Ele é Shaka Shakayuama!"-ela respondeu.-"Ele é mais lindo pessoalmente do que nas fotos!"

"O cara com pinta de galã de novela mexicana, é um Dalai Lama?"-era a vez dele se espantar.

"Ai, que sorte a minha! Encontrar meu guru espiritual bem aqui!"-desta vez foi Ikki quem riu.-"Que foi?"

"Você não tem cara de quem consulta gurus espirituais!"-ele disse apontando para ela.

"Para de me zoar!"-ela mandou brava.-"Vamos comer!"

Sentaram em uma mesa mais reservada e fizeram os pedidos. Enquanto comiam, Esmeralda resolveu quebrar o silêncio e conversar.

"O que faz para viver, Ikki?"

"Trabalho como executivo na Fundação Graad, na matriz em Tóquio."

Ela riu.

"Bem que desconfiei."

"Do que?"

"Você dentro do avião, digitando seu lap top, de terno, esse jeito sério! Achava que era advogado ou executivo! Tinha um ditado no meu colégio, inventado pela minha turma: 'Muito trabalho e pouca diversão faz de você um bobão!'"

"Muita diversão e pouco trabalho, faz de você um desempregado!"-ele falou.

"Trabalho demais deixa as pessoas carrancudas!"

"Acha que sou carrancudo?"

"Hum..."-ela come um pedaço da carne em seu prato e diz depois de engolir.-"Isso é algo que pode ser resolvido!"

"Hã?"-ela estende um caderno de notas na mesa;-"O que é isso?"

"Um roteiro de férias que eu elaborei para você se divertir!".

"Quando fez isso?"-ele espantou-se com o excesso de detalhes.

"Quando estava tomando banho."

"Meu banho foi de apenas quinze minutos!"-ele olhou o roteiro.-"Ski aquático?"

"Você vai adorar!"-ela declarou animada.-"E já marquei hora com o instrutor!"

'Já!"

"Está ouvindo?"-ela disse fazendo um gesto para que ele se calasse e pudesse apreciar a música ambiente.-"Adoro esses ritmos latinos! Fiz um curso e sou uma dançarina razoável!"

"Então dançaria salsa comigo?"-perguntou um belo rapaz de olhos e cabelos azuis que Ikki reconheceu sendo o sr. Grego Nu, mas que agora usava um elegante e caro terno.

"Eu?"-Esmeralda ficou corada.

"Meu nome é Milo Alessandros. Seu namorado ficará zangado se dançar comigo, senhorita?"

"Ele não é meu namorado. Somo apenas amigos!"

Ikki achou que Esmeralda afirmou isso rápido demais.

"Então, vamos senhorita!"-ele disse.

"Meu nome é Esmeralda!"

"Ah, combina com você! Uma preciosidade!"

Ele a estava cantando? Ikki percebeu de cara que a intenção do sujeitinho não era apenas de dançar com Esmeralda.

Milo a guiou até a pista de danças, onde sob o ritmo quente de uma salsa estavam dando um show que atraiu olhares de admiração de todos. Todos menos Ikki, que sentiu uma grande vontade de esmurrar o sr. Grego Nu e tirá-la dos braços dele.

E tomá-la em seus braços e leva-la para o quarto.

Surpreendeu-se com o que estava pensando! Não podia estar tão atraído por uma garota que conheceu a menos de um dia!

Continua...


	4. Capítulo 3

ENCONTRO REPENTINO 

**CAPÍTULO 3:**

Quero agradecer a todos que acompanham a fic, pelos comentários também!

Adorei os comentários, vocês são demais! Este capítulo dedico aos fãs desse Pássaro arisco..hehehe

ENCONTRO REPENTINO 

Ver Esmeralda dançando de maneira tão sensual nos braços daquele cara fez Ikki experimentar duas sensações bem distintas. Uma, a louca vontade de socar o atrevido que deslizava as mãos pelo corpo dela, seguindo o ritmo da música, e...Dois, o desejo de estar no lugar dele!

"Ei, garçom!"-Ikki chamou-"Traga uma bebida bem forte!"

"Alguma preferência, señor?"

"Uísque, puro, sem gelo."

De um só gole, sorveu todo o conteúdo do copo e levantou-se. Não agüentava mais vê-la dançando com o sujeitinho. Entrou na pista e tocou no ombro de Milo.

"Minha vez!"

Milo pensou em protestar, afinal estava muito interessado na jovem assim que a viu entrando no restaurante, mas a pressão da mão forte em seu ombro e o olhar que o outro lhe lançava, furioso, lhe diziam para nem pensar nisso.

"Claro."-disse e depois lançou um sorriso sedutor a Esmeralda.-"Até mais tarde!"

"Vai dançar comigo?"-Esmeralda perguntou a Ikki que estava parado diante dela.-"Não me disse que dançava.!

"Você não me perguntou."

Então, o ritmo do Caribe acabou, dando lugar a uma balada romântica e suave. As luzes do ambiente diminuíram de intensidade e vários casais se uniram à eles na pista.

"Aceita dançar comigo?"-Ikki fez o convite estendendo a mão, que Esmeralda prontamente aceitou.

Ela toca em sua mão e ele a apertou, fitando-a nos olhos enquanto a enlaçava pela cintura e se moviam ao som lento da música.

"Está vendo...eu sei dançar."-ele sussurrou em seu ouvido.

"Percebi..."-ela respondeu.

Ambos fecharam os olhos e entregaram-se ao prazer de estarem tão próximos um do outro. Ikki aspirou profundamente o perfume que ela exalava. Então, a música acabou e as luzes se acenderam. Os casais voltaram as suas respectivas mesas, mas Ikki e Esmeralda ainda se mantinham abraçados.

Esmeralda abriu os olhos e ergueu a cabeça em um convite mudo que Ikki logo compreendeu e aceitou. Ele inclinou-se, abrindo os lábios e se aproximando da boca sensual dela...

"DIGAM XIS!"-Ikki reconhece a voz e ao se virar espantado na direção dela, quase é cegado pelo flash de uma máquina fotográfica.

"OGAWARA!"-ele gritou, antes de voltar a enxergar e encarar Seiya com o olhar furioso.

"Eu não disse que ele ficaria feliz em nos ver, Shun?"-disse ao amigo, meio que escondido atrás dele.

"Olhando daqui, não parece."-disse Shun.

"SHUN!"-Ikki não estava acreditando.-"O que fazem aqui? Deveriam estar trabalhando com os contratos com a Indústria Solo!"

"O Shiryu e o Hyoga estão cuidando de tudo."-Seiya ignora o olhar assassino de Ikki e se dirige a Esmeralda.-"Oi, meu nome é Ogawara Seiya. E este é meu amigo Amamiya Shun, muito prazer."

"O prazer é meu."-ela sorriu amável.-"Amamiya? É parente do Ikki?"

"Irmãos."-Shun respondeu cabulado.

"Irmãos!"-ela admirou-se.

"O que estão fazendo aqui?"-Ikki perguntou furioso.

"Como tínhamos férias vencidas, resolvemos viajar também! O velho Kido achou muito legal virmos pra cá também!"-respondeu Seiya.

"E a neta dele, também achou legal"-perguntou cruzando os braços.

"Achou sim!"-respondeu Shun.-"Ela veio."

"Argh!"-Ikki fez uma careta.-"Não me digam que a mimada da Saori Kido está aqui também!"

"Tá eu não digo."-respondeu Seiya sério.

"SEIYAAAA!"-chamou uma moça de cabelos cor de lavanda, entrando naquele instante.-"Ah...encontraram o Ikki. Oi!"

"Oi, Kido..."-grunhiu e depois murmurou.-"Isso não está acontecendo...é um pesadelo!"

"E aí? Gostou do hotel? Maneiro, né?"-disse Seiya.

"Você sabia que aqui tem uma praia de nudismo?"

"Algo errado?"-perguntou Seiya com inocência.

"Vou dormir!"-disse Ikki, saindo furioso do restaurante.

"Puxa! Precisamos melhorar o humor do seu irmão!"-Esmeralda falou, olhando para Shun.

"Precisamos?"-Shun teve um mal pressentimento.

Os sons do lado de fora chegaram aos ouvidos de Ikki deitado no escuro, sobre a cama de armar oferecida pelo hotel. Reconheceu as risadas de Seiya, Shun, Saori e Esmeralda na porta. Já passava da meia noite e ela havia ficado até agora na companhia de seu irmão e dos outros se divertindo!

Admitia. Foi muito estúpido da sua parte ter saído daquela maneira do restaurante e deixado Esmeralda para trás! Mas estava furioso com Seiya e se ficasse mais um minuto na frente dele, o socaria!

Que dia infernal! A única coisa boa foi sentir por alguns minutos o corpo de Esmeralda em seus braços enquanto dançavam.

Sorriu e admitiu para si mesmo que desde que a viu no vôo, se sentiu atraído por ela. E quem não ficaria? Ela é linda, alegre, meiga e gentil!

Ouviu quando Esmeralda abriu a porta do quarto e entrou. Fechou os olhos, fingindo estar dormindo. Ela logo apareceu e parou diante dele, segurando as sandálias em uma das mãos.

Ela agachou na sua frente e puxou o lençol que estava meio jogado no chão e o cobriu. Em seguida, entrou no banheiro da suíte, e algum tempo depois apareceu usando apenas uma camiseta para dormir.

Ikki segurou um suspiro. Ela estava usando apenas uma camiseta, e as longas pernas estavam à mostra! Fechou os olhos. Naquela noite, teria sonhos bem interessantes com ela.

Na manhã seguinte...

"Bom dia!"-disse Esmeralda, despertando-o.-"Acorde Belo Adormecido!"

"Tô de férias..."-ele resmungou cobrindo a cabeça com o lençol.-"Me deixa dormir!"

"Nã-nã-nã-ni-nã-não!"-ela segurou o lençol.-"Tá um dia lindo lá fora! E não vou deixar que você fique enfurnado aqui!"

"Não a nomeei minha personal-alguma-coisa."-respondeu, segurando firmemente o lençol.-"Não amola!"

"Nossa! Minha avozinha de oitenta anos é mais animada que você!"-então, ela puxou o lençol que o cobria de uma vez só.

Ficou vermelha diante do que viu. Ikki havia dormido nu! Tão vermelho quanto ela, Ikki usa o travesseiro para se cobrir.

"Você é doida!"

"Não precisa se preocupar em fazer feio na praia de nudismo!"-ela disse rindo.-"Com certeza fará muito sucesso, principalmente entre as mulheres!"

"Já disse que não irei nesta praia!"-ele falou se enrolando no lençol.-"Eu...eu estava com calor nessa madrugada..."

"Tudo bem! Arruma-se logo e vamos sair para a praia."-ela riu e saia do quarto, e então Ikki reparou que ela saiu apenas usando um biquíni verde, chinelos e uma canga enrolada na cintura.-"Não demore!"

Do lado de fora, no corredor do hotel, Esmeralda suspira. Ela já sabia, não era cega, que Ikki era um homem muito bonito e sensual! Mas vê-lo nu, exatamente como veio ao mundo...os músculos bem definidos, o abdômen...Definitivamente, Ikki era um homem!

Algum tempo depois, Ikki esperava o elevador para descer até o hall de entrada do Hotel. Ficou constrangido por Esmeralda tê-lo visto em situação tão delicada, mas o fato que havia admiração nos belos olhos esverdeados da moça e isso o deixou satisfeito.

A porta do elevador então se abre e ele entra, só então é que reparou que não estava sozinho.

"Olá."-disse um rapaz de sari branca e longos cabelos loiros.

"Ah, olá..."-Ikki reconheceu o homem, era o tal Dalai Lama que lhe roubou o quarto, procurou ignora-lo.

"Veio para assistir a palestra?"-perguntou o monge de repente.

"Hã? Eu não!"-respondeu rapidamente.

"Não precisa ficar constrangido, muitos que aparecem para assistir minhas palestras ainda possuem dúvidas sobre a minha doutrina, mas acredito que vai achar o tema abordado muito interessante. Será sobre o nosso Buda interior e a Busca pela felicidade plena!"

"Eu não vim..."-tentou argumentar.

"Como seres humanos estamos em constante aprendizado, somo eternos aprendizes, a começar por nós mesmos."-Shaka lhe entrega alguns convites.-"Precisamos aprender quem somos e como "funcionamos", bem como a vida, a sociedade, as pessoas à nossa volta... tudo! E espero ajuda-lo a aprender a viver plenamente, conto com a sua presença."

"MAS EU NÃO VIM..."-disse irritado.

A porta do elevador se abre e Shaka sai sem dar chances a Ikki de replicar e dizer que não havia entendido nada do que ele disse.

Ikki olhou para os convites em sua mão e pensou em joga-los fora, mas foi impedido por uma mão delicada.

"Convites para a Palestra do Mestre Shaka!"-Esmeralda disse eufórica.-"Ai, que maravilha! Nós vamos!"

"Vamos?"-Ikki ergueu a sobrancelha.-"O cara parece maluco! Eu ao vou! Vim para me bronzear e descansar na praia, e não para buscar meu Buda interior ou seja lá o que ele quis dizer com isso."

"Oi, Ikki!"-Saori apareceu de saída de banho, acompanhada por Seiya e Shun.

"Vocês não tem mais nada pra fazer não?"-Ikki disse irritado.

"Vamos a praia com vocês, a Esmeralda nos convidou!"-respondeu Saori.

"Vamos esquiar!"-disse Shun.

"Sobre esquiar."-Ikki se virou para Esmeralda.-"Eu não vou."

"Ah, você vai adorar!"-Esmeralda não deu chances para ele discutir, agarrando-o pelo braço e o arrastando até a praia.

"Mas eu..."

"Ei, Shun!"-Seiya o chamou.-"Seu irmão vai esquiar? Ele aprendeu a nadar?"

"Hã? Não!"-ambos olham Ikki e Esmeralda sumirem de vista.-"Espero que acabe bem!"

Continua...

Nota: As palavras de Shaka foram tiradas de um texto escrito por Maria Aparecida Diniz Bressani (Psicóloga e psicoterapeuta junguiana), para o site o Buda Interior. Recomendo a leitura!


	5. Capítulo 4

ENCONTRO REPENTINO CAPÍTULO 4: 

A praia estava lotada, cheia de turistas se exprimindo por um pedaço de areia e desfrutar do belíssimo mar, neste dia quente. Em meio à multidão, Ikki era praticamente arrastado por Esmeralda.

"Esmeralda, espere aí..."-ele tentava argumentar.

"Vamos, Ikki! Vai ser divertido!"-ela afirmava sorridente.

"Acontece que eu nunca esquiei na minha vida. E eu não sei..."

"Vai por mim. Você vai adorar!"-ela apontou para uma lancha.-"Chegamos. Olá! Você é o instrutor?"

"Oui. C'est je."-respondeu um homem, de longos cabelos azuis escuros, presos em um rabo de cavalo, usando uma Bermuda caqui, camisa azul aberta mostrando o peito e a barriga, um par de óculos escuros completavam o visual.-"Mademoiselle?"

"Esmeralda Diaz."

"Mademoiselle Esmeralda."-ele beijou a mão dela, Ikki ficou nervoso.-"C'est je Kamus. É um prazer conhecê-la. A estava esperando."

"Que bom. Fala o meu idioma."-ela disse corando.

"É...maravilha..."-respondeu Ikki demonstrando sua insatisfação, principalmente porque o francês metido estava devorando-a com o olhar.

"Pronta para a aula, mademoiselle?"-perguntou pegando um par de skis.

"Não. Não sou eu que vou esquiar e sim ele."-disse apontando para Ikki, ainda carrancudo.

Kamus o mediu com o olhar, fazendo Ikki ficar mais irritado ainda com a empáfia do sujeitinho.

"Pronto para cair na água, monsieur?"-perguntou jogando os skis para Ikki que os pegou e devolveu jogando também.

"Não. Eu não preciso de aulas, porque não vou esquiar."-disse, colocando as mãos nos bolsos.

"Ah, tudo bem."-Kamus deu os ombros, com um sorriso sarcástico.-"Nem todos tem a coragem de experimentar o esporte mesmo."

"Como é? Está me chamando de covarde?"-Ikki cerrou os punhos.

"Ikki..."

"Eu não disse isso, monsieur."

Ikki ficou verdadeiramente irritado com o tom de voz do homem. Não bancaria o covarde e nem seria motivos de chacotas, ainda mais na frente de Esmeralda. Decidido, pegou de volta os skis e disse com os dentes cerrados.

"Vamos."

Assim que a lancha saiu com os dois homens, Shun, Seiya e Saori chegaram.

"Cadê meu irmão?"

"Lá."-Esmeralda apontou.-"Ele vai esquiar."

"Droga!"-disse Shun.

"Algum problema?"-a loira perguntou.

"Sabe o que é, Esmeralda...meu irmão...o Ikki...ele não sabe nadar!"-disse sem graça.

"O que?"-ela olhou para a lancha que se afastava.-"Por que ele não disse nada...ah, loira burra!"-deu um coque em si mesma.-"Ele tentou falar, eu não deixei."

"Mas, não deve ter problema nenhum."-disse Saori.-"Com certeza, estão com seus coletes salva-vidas."

"Estes aqui?"-perguntou Seiya apontando para os mesmos, jogados na areia.

"Essa não."-suspirou Shun.-"Espero que tudo acabe bem."

"Hummmm..."-responderam os três.

Depois de uma breve aula, Ikki já estava se preparando para a aula prática, e ainda desconfiava que o francês ainda estava tirando uma da sua cara.

Na água, ele se esforçava para manter-se sobre os skis à medida que a velocidade da lancha aumentava e as manobras iam se tornando mais perigosas. Era óbvio que Kamus queria derrubar Ikki dos skis.

"Puxa!"-Seiya admirou-se, observando a performance de Ikki.-"Pra um cara que nunca esquiou na vida, ele tá dando um show!"

"Firme aí, irmão!"-gritou Shun, incentivando-o.

"Acho que o cara quer derrubá-lo."-Saori opinou.

"Será?"-Shun ficou apreensivo.

De repente, Ikki perdeu o equilíbrio e cai. Por causa da grande velocidade, acaba sofrendo um duro impacto na água, ficando tonto. Ele afundava, tentando retornar a superfície, mas não estava tendo êxito.

"CAIU!"-Esmeralda gritou.-"Cadê ele? Não o estou vendo!"

"A-Acho...que seu irmão está se afogando, Shun."-disse Saori nervosa.

"IKKIIIIIIIIII!"-Shun gritou, se preparando para entrar na água e resgatar o irmão, quando...

Uma bela loira, usando um maiô de salva-vidas vermelho, correu agilmente para a água e com rápidas braçadas alcançou Ikki, trazendo-o são e salvo para a areia. Shun permaneceu estático, hipnotizado pela beleza da jovem.

"Cadê...aquele francês...FDP?"-perguntou Ikki, entre uma tossida e outra.

"IKKI AMAMIYA!"-Esmeralda estava realmente nervosa com ele.-"Por você fez isso? Deveria ter me dito que não sabia nadar e como entra na água sem um colete? Queria se exibir? Irresponsável! Podia ter morrido!"

"Esmeralda, eu..."

"Seu..seu...bobo!"-ela começou a chorar, deixando-o sem graça.-"Fiquei preocupada...insensível!"-e saiu andando, pisando duro de volta ao hotel.

Ikki ficou sem reação nenhuma, diante do desabafo dela. Enquanto Ikki ficava sem saber o que fazer, Shun se aproximou da salva-vidas.

"Oi, meu nome é Shun Ama..."

"Desculpe."-ela o cortou imediatamente.-"Não flerto com turistas."

Antes que o rapaz pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, a moça afastou-se indo em direção a Kamus que acabava de atracar a lancha e chegava na praia. Shun percebeu que eles discutiam, provavelmente sobre o incidente que aconteceu a pouco.

Por fim, um comentário dele a irritou a ponto de deixá-lo falando sozinho e saiu.

"Também estou feliz em revê-la, June cherrie."-ele gritou, fazendo-a se virar e mostrar o dedo médio para ele.

"June."-Shun repetiu o nome e sorriu.-"Essas férias estão ficando cada vez mais interessantes."

Mais tarde, Ikki chegou ao hall do hotel. Não encontrava Esmeralda em lugar nenhum! Foi até o quarto, na piscina do hotel, nas lojas próximas, na praia e nada dela. Devia ainda estar furiosa com ele, por ter agido como um moleque, mas sumir assim de repente! Estava ficando preocupado.

Então, de repente, alguém o cutuca no ombro e Ikki ao se virar dá de cara com o dono do Hotel, Afrodite, vestindo um chamativo paletó carmim, com uma rosa branca na lapela. Esforçou-se para não rir do sujeito.

"Que carinha preocupada!"-ele disse.-"Está procurando alguém?"

"Bem, estou sim."

"Por acaso seria aquela linda loirinha?"

"Sabe onde ela está?"-perguntou esperançoso.

"Por acaso...sim. Ela esteve agorinha mesmo aqui! Estava tão tristinha! Mas aí, apareceu aquele bofe lindo do Milo e eles conversaram e..."

Foi bruscamente interrompido, pois Ikki o sacudia freneticamente.

"AQUELE DEPRAVADO, TARADO ESTAVA CONVERSANDO COM ELA? AONDE ELES FORAM?"

"Calma, Honey!"-ele se solta e arruma o paletó.-"Se não me interrompesse, teria dito que eles foram até a praia que ele gosta de freqüentar e..."

Novamente interrompido, desta vez porque Ikki saiu correndo, quase atropelando alguns hóspedes, em direção a praia de nudismo particular do hotel.

"Nossa! Que rapidez!"-Afrodite disse admirado.

"Oi."-disse Shun a Afrodite.-"Poderia me ajudar?"

"Mas é claro, Honey!"

Shun recuou alguns passos ao perceber o tom de voz do outro.

"Ah...Estou procurando meu irmão."

"E como ele é?"

Shun fez uma descrição detalhada de Ikki, e então o gerente, ao reconhecer de quem se tratava, lhe contou aonde ele havia ido.

"Que pena!"-lamentou Shun.-"Precisava lhe falar algo m..."

Parou de falar ao ver June passando em frente a uma janela, indo em direção a piscina do hotel. Rapidamente, pediu licença ao gerente e saiu correndo atrás dela.

"Nossa! Deve ser uma família de Tri-atletas!"-comentou Afrodite.-"Como são rápidos para correrem atrás de mulheres!"

Shun a viu parada no quiosque que servia de bar para a piscina, se aproximou, logo a cumprimentando.

"Oi, lembra-se de mim? Me chamo Shun. Shun Amamiya."

"Sim."-ela respondeu.-"Estava com aquele rapaz que quase se afogou hoje."

"Pois é."-ele coçou a cabeça sem graça.-"Ele é meu irmão. Eu queria agradecer por ter salvo a vida dele."

"São tão diferentes!"-ela comentou.-"Desculpe se eu fui rude com você, hoje de manhã. Estava furiosa por causa de um ex-namorado irresponsável!"

"Ah, tudo bem."-o assunto o incomodou.

"Acredite. Normalmente ele não é assim. Mas Kamus estava furioso porque eu não quis reatar o namoro e acabou descontando em quem não tinha nada a ver."

"Ah, Aquele cara!"

"Sim."

"Então é por isso que você não quer voltar para mim, June?"-uma voz grave chamou a atenção deles. Era o tal Kamus.

"Não."-respondeu June sem se alterar.-"Não volto para você, porque você é frio, insensível e ridiculariza os sentimentos que eu mais prezo!"

"Não vamos discutir na frente de estranhos. Vamos embora!"-e a pegou pelo braço.

"Me solta!"

"Dá licença!"-disse Shun com calma inabalável.-"Mas está fazendo a moça passar por um constrangimento desnecessário."

Repararam que os hóspedes em volta da piscina e no bar prestavam a atenção na discussão. June sentiu muita vergonha.

"Isso não terminou."-determinou Kamus, ainda retendo-a.

"Terminou sim!"-disse Shun, já não tão calmo assim. Pegando no pulso de Kamus e olhando firmemente.-"Solta ela, ou eu o farei soltar!"

Assim que se viu livre, June saiu o mais rápido possível dali, deixando os homens se encarando.

"Não se meta nisso, moleque."-avisou antes de sair.

Ikki chegou até a entrada da Praia de nudismo, mas foi barrado pelos seguranças.

"Desculpa aí amigo. Mas para ir adiante, tem que tirar a roupa."-um dos caras falou com calma.

"O QUÊ!"-Ikki esbravejou.

"É isso aí!"-disse o outro.-"Pode tirar a roupa aqui mesmo."

"Mas eu só vou buscar uma amiga e..."

"Escuta. Já ouvimos essa desculpa milhares de vezes. Vem os curiosos, ficam tirando fotos, incomodando os hóspedes...O senhor Afrodite foi bem claro! Só passa daqui, pelado!"

Ikki sentiu o sangue ferver. Só de imaginar que ela estaria ali, nua com aquele depravado do seu lado, fez com que ele mandasse o bom senso pro espaço.

"Tá legal!"-Ikki disse tirando a camisa e jogando-a no chão, e em seguida tirava a bermuda.-"Se eu tenho que ficar pelado...eu fico!"

"Ikki?"-Esmeralda chegou de repente por trás, vestida.

"Es-Esmeralda!"-ele espantou-se totalmente corado, perdendo o equilíbrio e caindo ao chão, sentado.-"O que está fazendo aqui? Você não devia estar lá..."

"Na praia? Eu ia, mas mudei de idéia. E quando eu o vi passando correndo, vim atrás."-ela colocou a mão na cintura.-"Se eu soubesse que você queria tanto vir, teria esperado você."

Ikki levantou-se num pulo, arrumando as roupas, pegando a sua mão e saindo correndo arrastando-a até o hotel.

"Ikki. Pará!"-ela se soltou dele.-"Qual é o seu problema?"

"Eu não quero que você vá naquele antro!"-ele disse nervoso.

"E qual é o mal nisso?"

"É porque eu...eu.."

Ia dizer que no caminho da praia, descobriu-se morrendo de ciúmes, querendo socar a cara do tal Milo, e de qualquer homem que se atrevesse a olhar o corpo dela nu. Ele era o único que poderia...descobriu que estava profundamente envolvido por ela...

"Esmeralda...eu..."

"Aí estão vocês!"-Ikki se assustou quando Shaka apareceu de repente entre eles-"A palestra já vai começar!"

"E daí?"-Ikki segurou a vontade de socar o loiro.

"Se não se apressarem, vão perder. E não queremos isso, queremos?"

"Quer apostar?"-resmungou.

"Há, há, há, há, ..Adoro o seu senso de humor e suas piadas, irmão!"-disse o monge batendo em suas costas, depois o abraçou e Esmeralda e os levava em direção ao auditório.-"Vamos, suas vidas não serão as mesma depois de hoje!"

Ikki ficou imaginando se sua maré de má sorte teria condições de piorar.

Continua...


	6. Capítulo 5

ENCONTRO REPENTINO 

**Capítulo 5:**

"Não mesmo! Nada nesse mundo me fará entrar aí!"-Ikki parou no corredor em frente ao auditório.

"Vamos Ikki. Será divertido!"-disse Esmeralda.-"O senhor Shaka já foi na frente."

"Esmeralda...visitar meu dentista é mais divertido do que assistir a uma palestra com um monge comedor de Tofu!"-respondeu.

"Ora, vamos Ikki. É só uma palestra!"-ela colocou as mãos na cintura.-"Você vai gostar, se não...vamos embora."

O que ele realmente queria era levá-la dali e dizer o que estava sentindo. Mas ela insistia em entrar, passando o braço pelo dele e forçando-o a seguir em frente. Mas acabaram sentando na última fila, por teimosia deste.

Logo a tal palestra começa. O monge Shaka, depois de uma apresentação começa o seu discurso;

"Aposto que ele pinta o cabelo."-Ikki cochichou com Esmeralda, ela segurou o riso e fez um gesto com o dedo nos lábios para que ele ficasse quieto.

"Ele não é indiano."-ele continuou.-"Loiro e de olhos azuis? E por que ele fica de olhos fechados enquanto discursa?"

"IKKI!"

Ele finge ignorá-la, sorrindo. O coração de Esmeralda disparou ao vê-lo sorrir. Ikki ficou sério de repente, e se aproximou mais dela, estava olhando fixamente para os seus lábios, abaixou a cabeça, se aproximando deles, quando...perceberam que eram os alvos das atenções de todos os presentes.

Afastaram-se e corados disfarçaram o nervosismo que sentiam. Mas as pessoas ainda continuavam a olhá-los.

"Ele está te chamando, senhor."-disse uma senhora a Ikki.

"Como é?"-pensou que não ouviu direito.

"Você aí."-chamou Shaka no microfone.-"O rapaz da última fileira. Venha até aqui, por favor."

"Eu não vou!"-disse cruzando os braços.

"Não seja tímido!"-disse o loiro.-"Venha! Vamos encorajá-lo, irmãos!"

Sem saída e sendo praticamente empurrado pela multidão, Ikki teve que fazer o que lhe pediam, subiu ao palco.

"Parece tenso, meu amigo. A melhor maneira de você encontrar a felicidade é alcançar o seu Buda Interior e ..."-a medida que Shaka falava, Ikki não conseguia prestar atenção em nada. Ele mexia os lábios e ele só escutava...blá, blá, blá,...-"Compreendeu, meu amigo?"

"Na verdade, não. Depois de 'meu amigo', não ouvi mais nada!"-respondeu com cara de tédio e a platéia gargalhou.

"Há, há, há, há...Que senso de humor! Já falei que gosto de suas piadas"

"Não foi uma piada."-respondeu irritado.

"Muito espirituoso! Gosto disso!Agora, vamos todos meditar."

"Mas, hein?"-Ikki olhou espantado as pessoas afastarem as cadeiras e se sentarem dobrando as pernas, imitando Shaka.

"Fechem os olhos, respirem fundo, libertem suas mentes e repitam comigo...AOOWNNNN..."

Ikki em pé, cruzou os braços e balançou a cabeça. Depois olhou na direção de Esmeralda, que permanecia sentada e sorriu para ele. Ela estava se divertindo com a situação!

Shaka pigarreou, chamando a atenção dele. Ikki viu que ele mantinha o olho direito aberto, fixo nele.

"Mais uma vez...repitam comigo... AOOWNNNN..."

"Isso é ridículo."-e o impaciente rapaz saiu de cima do palco, desviando das pessoas sentadas no chão, indo embora.

"Ikki!"-Esmeralda saiu atrás dele, alcançando-o no saguão do hotel.-"Espera! Como você é grosso!"

"Eu te disse que não queria nada disso!"-ele falou nervoso.-"Esqui aquático, praia de nudismo, palestras chatas! Isso não é o que eu quero para as minhas férias!"

"Ta legal! Acho que eu tenho sido muito chata também!"-ela colocou as mãos na cintura.-"E qual é a sua visão de férias?"

"Você não é chata, Esmeralda! Não coloque palavras em minha boca!"

"Certo. O que você gostaria de fazer agora?"

Ikki olhou bem para a bela jovem na sua frente.O que ele queria fazer agora? Queria beijar aquela boca tentadora e levá-la ao seu quarto onde ficariam a tarde e a noite toda fazendo amor e...Com isso em mente, foi se aproximando dela, com o olhar fixo em seus lábios, pronto para beijá-los.

"Com licença!"-disse Seiya chegando com Saori.-"Interrompemos algo?"

Ikki olhou para cima.

"O que foi que eu Te fiz, Deus?"

"Olha, vocês viram o Shun?"-perguntou Seiya, nem se tocando de que havia feito.

"Não, não o vimos."-respondeu Esmeralda.

"Pena."-suspirou Saori, mostrando uma cesta de pic-nics.-"Seiya e eu íamos fazer um pic-nic, mas encontramos alguns amigos e vamos a uma festa em um iate, e queríamos avisa-lo antes de sair. Seiya, o que faremos com toda essa comida?"

"Pic-nic aonde?"-Esmeralda perguntou curiosa.

"Tem muitas praias isoladas e que ninguém costuma ir."-respondeu Seiya.-"Querem ir à festa no iate?"

"Não, obrigado. Se quiserem aproveitar o iate e pegarem uma carona de volta ao Japão, fiquem à vontade!"-disse Ikki, pegando a cesta das mãos de Saori.-"Mas ficaremos com isso! Quer ver minha idéia de férias relaxantes, Esmeralda?"

Chegaram mais tarde à uma bela e pequena praia, de difícil acesso, quase intocada pelo homem. Esmeralda repara que eram as únicas pessoas ali naquele momento.

"Paz, a natureza, a companhia de uma bela dama..."-ele falou, colocando a cesta no chão. Esmeralda corou com o último comentário.-"E você? O que achou?"

"Acho que estou com fome."-ela respondeu sorrindo.

Enquanto Esmeralda estendia a manta no chão, Ikki examinou a cesta de píc-nics.

"A Kido pode ser mão de vaca, mas sabe apreciar as boas coisas da vida. Caviar, patês, frutas, morangos com chantilly, alguns sanduíches que não sei do que são feitos, queijos e Chardonnay."

"Gosto requintado! Adoro esse vinho branco!"-comentou a moça, sentando na manta.-"Estou surpresa!"

"Com o que? O gosto de Saori por vinhos?"

"Não. Por você gostar de um passeio tão familiar."

Ikki sorriu, deitando-se na manta , apoiando-se nos cotovelos, olhando para o mar.

"Quando Shun e eu éramos crianças, era tradição em nossa família passar finais de semanas em pic-nics. Meus pais adoravam."

"Nunca fiz pic-nic."-ela comentou.-"Meu pai sempre dizia que não tinha tempo para essas trivialidades."

"Seu pai parece durão!"

"Ah, se você o conhecesse...seria ódio a primeira vista"-ela riu pegando um cacho de uvas.-"Amo meu pai, mas as vezes, parece um sargentão! Acho que as únicas pessoas que o amam nesse mundo sou eu e minha mãe. Estou aqui contra a vontade dele. Ele disse que não me casar e sair numa aventura era maluquice!"

Ikki sentou-se e com uma mão tocou o rosto de Esmeralda.

"Também te acho maluquinha."

No instante seguinte, os lábios de Ikki encontraram os dela num beijo quente, molhado. Ele a puxou pela nuca, colando seu corpo ao dela, fazendo-a entreabrir os lábios para intensificar o beijo, as línguas se tocando, provocadoras.

A onda de calor que aquele contato gerou permaneceu em seu corpo muito tempo após ele ter se afastado, voltado a se deitar, com o braço dobrado para apoiar a cabeça e poder fitá-la.

"Vamos lanchar?"-ele sugeriu.

"Está querendo me seduzir, Amamiya?"-ela perguntou direta.

"Talvez."-ele respondeu mantendo um sorriso provocante.-"Vinho?"

"Na verdade, queria nadar!"-ela disse sorrindo, dois podiam jogar esse mesmo jogo.

Então, para a surpresa de Ikki, Esmeralda se levantou e começou a caminhar até a água, tirando suas roupas peça por peça, deixando todas caídas atrás dela. Antes de retirar a parte de cima do biquíni, olhou pro sobre o ombro e reparou que ele não tirava os olhos de cada um de seus movimentos.

Enfim, retirou até a última peça de roupa e entrou no mar, completamente nua.

Ikki a seguiu com o olhar. Como podia desejar tanto uma mulher que acabara de conhecer em menos de quarenta e oito horas? Ele se ergueu e também começou a se despir. Esmeralda na água o esperava. Ficou nu e correu para dentro do mar atrás dela.

Ele pensava que naquele cenário mágico, quem faria o papel de sedutor era ele. Mas a ousadia dela o surpreendeu mais uma vez. Desejava-a, como nunca antes desejou outra mulher, e a teria ali e agora.

Nas águas, eles se encontraram e a abraçou, deixando suas mãos escorregarem por suas costas, enquanto que ela deslizava os dedos por suas pernas, cintura e seu peito. Esmeralda o beijou com delicadeza, e quando ele tencionava beijá-la com mais paixão, ela afastou o rosto, sorrindo ao provoca-lo.

Ikki sorriu e a apertou mais ainda contra seu corpo, beijando-a de maneira apaixonada. Esmeralda levou as mãos aos seus ombros, os seios apertados contra o peito másculo, as pernas envoltas pela sua cintura, em um gesto convidativo.

Depois de um longo tempo, Esmeralda se afastou de Ikki, nadando de volta a areia, deitando-se na manta. Viu que Ikki estava logo atrás dela. O corpo magnífico, a água escorrendo por seus músculos, cabelos, brilhando em seu corpo quando os raios do sol refletiam nele. E aqueles penetrantes olhos azuis, que ela achou extremamente sedutores quando os viu pela primeira vez, fitavam-na com desejo, percorrendo cada centímetro do seu corpo.

Silencioso, ele deitou-se junto dela, voltando a beijá-la com mais intensidade.

"Você está salgada..."-ele murmurou com os lábios encostados aos dela.-"Mas está tão deliciosa..."

Suas mãos, ávidas, grandes e quentes exploravam seu corpo. Sua boca não deixava a dela.

Esmeralda procurou com as mãos o seu membro viril, segurando-o, fazendo Ikki soltar um longo gemido de prazer. Seus lábios buscaram os seios formosos dela, tomando na boca um dos mamilos, enquanto que prendia entre os dedos o outro.Ele realizava uma massagem erótica com a língua, brincando com o bico do seio de Esmeralda até torna-lo túrgido e ouvi-la ofegar e gemer.

Com cuidado, Ikki separou suas pernas com o joelho e deslizou a mão para o centro de sua feminilidade, começando a acariciá-lo com os dedos, enquanto com a boca tomava o outro seio, sugado-o avidamente.

Esmeralda agarrou-se aos cabelos de Ikki gemendo e se contorcendo de prazer. Quando os dedos de Ikki invadiram seu corpo, o grito de Esmeralda foi abafado por um beijo longo e possessivo.

Sentiu que ela estava preparada para recebê-lo, e com um gemido profundo a penetrou de uma vez só. Esmeralda cravou as unhas nas costas dele e envolveu as pernas em volta de sua cintura, pra mantê-lo mais perto de si.

Seus corpos moviam-se sem parar, as investidas mais intensas, o suor e a água do mar se fundindo. Esmeralda gritou ao mergulhar no êxtase profundo ao atingir o clímax. O corpo de Ikki estremeceu ao acompanhá-la no prazer total.

Minutos depois, ele ainda descansava sobre ela, aconchegando a cabeça entre seus seios perfeitos, enquanto que ela acariciava seus cabelos ainda úmidos. Esmeralda sorriu ao sentir os lábios dele subirem por seu corpo, cansados mas carinhosos, até encontrarem seus lábios em um beijo casto.

"Já amou alguém, Ikki?"-ela perguntou enquanto se fitavam e ele acariciava seu braço com as pontas dos dedos.

A pergunta o deixou desconcertado, mas respondeu com sinceridade.

"Não. Nunca me apaixonei.E você?"

"Talvez paixonites de adolescente."-ela respondeu.-"Namorei e noivei com o filho do sócio de meu pai, achei que o amava, mas me enganei."

"Ainda bem que percebeu isso antes de estarem casados."

"Eu o deixei plantando no altar, na frente de todos os convidados, e sai correndo de dentro da igreja antes que alguém dissesse 'sim'."-ela suspirou.-"Jango era um chato, mas não merecia isso."

"Jango?"-ele riu.-"Que raios de nome é esse?"

"Ele é de família latina, como eu."-ela fingiu-se ofendida.

"Adoro seu nome...a pronúncia dele...Esmeralda..."-ela a beijava nos ombros, pescoço e no rosto a medida que falava.-"Esmeralda."

"E eu gosto do seu...Ikki..."-voltaram a se beijar.

Provavelmente eles se amariam ali e agora, se não fosse por algo no mínimo inusitado. Ouviram vozes e perceberam que alguém se aproximava. Esmeralda mal teve tempo de se cobrir com seu vestido, quando apareceu um grupo de pessoas. Duas famílias para ser mais exato.

As mulheres gritaram indignadas, cobrindo os olhos das crianças que as acompanhavam. Os homens ficaram sem reação.

"O que foi? Nunca viram um casal em lua de mel?"-disse Ikki, parecendo não se importar com a sua nudez. Esmeralda o olhou, boquiaberta.-"Querida, eu lhe disse que aqui não era a praia de nudismo!"

Com a maior calma do mundo, ele vestiu a bermuda e jogou a camisa por sobre o ombro. Esmeralda acabou de se vestir rapidamente, enquanto ele recolhia a cesta de pic-nic.

"Tenham uma boa tarde!"-ele piscou para as pessoas, pegando Esmeralda pela mão e saíram rapidamente.

Quando estavam longe, pararam e começaram a rir.

"Não acredito na sua calma!"-ela disse admirada.

"Nem eu."-ele ria, como nunca em sua vida.-"Se eu contar isso ao pessoal quando voltar, eles não vão acreditar!"

De repente, Esmeralda parou de rir. Era verdade! Em breve iriam embora e cada um seguiria seu rumo, suas vidas. Ela voltaria para Seatlle e ele para o Japão. Nunca mais se veriam.

"O que foi?"-ele perguntou ao vê-la com a expressão triste.

Não era justo, ela pensava.

"Talvez o que houve entre nós, naquela praia, Ikki, não devesse se repetir!"-ela começou a andar.-"Nunca mais!"

Ela se afastou rapidamente dali, deixando-o sozinho, desnorteado.

Continua...

_AEEEEEE...Demorou mas saiu o beijo tão esperado...e algo a mais...rsrsrsrsr_

_Dedico esse capítulo a todos que estão acompanhando essa fic, mesmo que não tenham me mandado reviews. É por vocês que continuo a escrever tantas loucuras!_

_E quero dizer que nada tenho contra a doutrina Budista. A respeito muito e até mesmo sigo muitas de suas mensagens inspiradoras. Mas acreditei que um cara como Ikki, nervosinho e estressado, não iria gostar nada nada da palestra!_

_Nota: Chardonnay: Originária da Borgonha, região francesa que graças à ela produz alguns dos melhores vinhos brancos do mundo, a Chardonnay também é cultivada com sucesso na maioria dos outros países em razão da sua fácil adaptabilidade e qualidade dos vinhos produzidos. Excelente para acompanhar queijos.(experimentem, hehehe, os maiores de idade, ok?)_


	7. Capítulo 6

ENCONTRO REPENTINO CAPÍTULO: 6 

Ikki custou a entender o que estava acontecendo. Alguns minutos atrás, ele e Esmeralda fizeram amor. Foi prazeroso, intenso como nunca havia sido antes com outra mulher. E de repente, ela pedia para ficar longe!

Quando se recobrou, ela já estava longe . Ikki correu para alcançá-la.

"Esmeralda, espere. Vamos conversar!"-ele pediu alcançando-a.

"Não tem muito que falar."-respondeu, apressando o passo e chegando até a área onde haviam muitos turistas.

"Como não?"

"Vou pedir para levarem a cama de armar para o quarto do seu irmão. Não vejo necessidade de ficarmos dividindo o mesmo quarto depois que ele..."-falava nervosa.

"Quer parar e falar comigo olho no olho!"-Ikki falou, segurando-a pelo braço e forçando-a a encará-lo.-"Eu fiz algo errado? Algo que não devia? Te ofendi de alguma maneira?"

"Ikki..."-parou de falar ao perceberem que estavam sendo observados pelas pessoas perto.-"Depois conversaremos."

Dizendo isso, ela se desvencilha da sua mão e saiu em direção ao hotel. Ikki suspirou exasperado, passando a mão pelos cabelos e pegando o rumo do bar do hotel.

Lá chegando, encontrou seu irmão Shun sentado em um canto, olhando para o copo, sem coragem para dar o primeiro gole. O rapaz nem percebeu a presença do irmão mais velho até ele sentar-se ao seu lado e pousar a mão sobre seu ombro.

"Problemas?"-Ikki perguntou.

"Mulheres."-resmungou Shun.

"Bem vindo ao clube."-disse Ikki fazendo um gesto e pedindo uísque ao barman.-"Elas deveriam vir com manual de instruções para podermos entende-las melhor."

"Aí não haveria graça em conquista-las."-o rapaz sorriu.-"Conheci uma mulher maravilhosa...mas parece ter problemas com o ex dela."

"É mesmo? Quem?"

"Aquela moça que salvou sua vida na praia."-respondeu sorrindo.-"Seu nome é June."

"A loira!"-espantou-se e começou a sorrir.-"Acho que as loiras são os pontos fracos dos Amamiya."

"Ah, então você e a Esmeralda?"-Shun começou a zoar o irmão.-"Quem diria...Ikki Amamiya gamado!"

"Você não tem moral para me zoar."-replicou.-"E o que faz aqui que não está atrás da sua loira?"

"Sabe que é uma boa pergunta?"-Shun bebeu o conteúdo de seu copo.-"E você? Onde está a Esmeralda?"

"É o que eu pretendo descobrir!"-Ikki também bebeu seu uísque e saiu do bar, determinado a conversar com Esmeralda.

Ikki foi direto ao seu quarto e pelo som que vinha de dentro do banheiro deduziu que Esmeralda tomava um banho. Ele parou na porta entreaberta e a chamou, não se atrevendo a entrar ainda:

"Está querendo conversar agora?"

Ela olhou assustada por sobre o ombro.

"Não há muito que falar, concorda?"

"Pare de agir como se o que houve entre nós não fosse nada."-ele disse irritado, entrando no banheiro.

""Qual é o problema, Ikki? Já teve a sua diversão de verão e..."

"Não ouse dizer o que houve entre nós foi só por pura diversão!"-disse furioso pelas palavras dela.-"Pois não sei quanto a você, mas para mim não foi só isso!"

"Desculpe eu..."-calou-se no instante em que ele entrou dentro do Box do banheiro.-"O que está fazendo?"

Ele estendeu a mão e tocou em seu rosto e em seguida abaixou-se para tocar seus lábios trêmulos em um beijo. Foi o suficiente para que o calor voltasse a dominar seus corpos e o desejo sobrepujar a razão.

Esmeralda foi pressionada contra a parede, e as mãos ávidas de Ikki acariciavam seu corpo nu, enquanto ela o ajudava a se livrar das roupas agora molhadas pela água do chuveiro.

"Você está com gosto de sal."-ela disse com os lábios bem próximos ao dele.

"É porque decide tomar banho agora."

Esmeralda o enlaçou pela cintura com as pernas, e Ikki a segurou pelas nádegas firmemente e em seguida a penetrou. Ao som dos gemidos de prazer, eles iniciaram a dança sensual, primeiro lenta, depois gradualmente mais e mais rápido, até fugir de qualquer controle. Os gemidos se misturavam quando ambos atingiram o clímax mais uma vez.

O ressoar suave de Ikki a fez erguer a cabeça para fitá-lo. Ele estava relaxado, sorrindo enquanto a mantinha presa entre os braços e uma perna possessivamente colocada sobre seu corpo.

Já estava tarde da noite. Depois do chuveiro, haviam ido para a cama e dormido, para despertarem depois e se amarem mais uma vez, só que da última vez, foi lenta, metódica, intensa...Esmeralda suspirou e seu corpo se aqueceu só de se lembrar.

Afastou-se dele e com cuidado sentou-se ao seu lado estudando seu rosto. Queria memorizar cada detalhe,lembrar de cada toque, beijo, de cada sensação se isso fosse possível.

Nunca se entregara a um homem com tanta paixão antes, de maneira tão selvagem. Ainda mais com um homem que acabara de conhecer, mas algo lhe dizia que o havia esperado a vida inteira.

Começou a chorar. Como o destino podia ser tão cruel? Precisou ir até esse paraíso para encontrar sua alma gêmea para descobrir que ele morava do outro lado do planeta e que iriam se separar em breve, e provavelmente nunca mais iriam se reencontrar.

Ela voltou a se deitar ao seu lado, abraçando-o forte. Decidira que não iria se apaixonar por ele. Mas talvez já fosse tarde demais.

Por instinto, Ikki volta a abraça-la ainda adormecido. Esmeralda fechou os olhos, esperando adormecer também.

Naquele instante, na noite dançante do hotel, Shun estava sentado no bar, observando desanimado os casais na pista de dança, movendo-se ao som de música Techno. Estava meio frustrado, havia percorrido todas as praias para encontrar June e nada.

Ela o fascinou desde o instante que a viu. Não conseguia pensar em mais ninguém a não ser ela. Onde ela estaria agora...e com quem?

"Sua bebida senhor."-o barman colocou uma taça de coquetel sobre o balcão.

Shun pegou a bebida e deu um gole. Foi então que a avistou bem em um canto da pista, parada como se procurasse alguém. Com os longos cabelos loiros soltos, esvoaçando em torno de seu rosto. Um vestido preto, de alcinhas, tão curto que deveria ser considerado ilegal!

Como por encanto, ela o notou e caminhou até ele. Surpreendentemente, ela pegou seu rosto entre as mãos e beijou-o na boca. Shun não conseguia se mexer.

"Ju-June?"

"Isso foi por ter me defendi essa manhã."-ela o olha sedutoramente.-"Deveria ter ficado e te agradecido antes, mas queria evitar brigas. Obrigada!"

"De-de nada."-começou a achar que estava sonhando.

"O que foi?"

"Nada, não!"

"Vamos dançar?"

"Não sou um bom dançarino."

"Eu o ensino."

Ela o puxou pela pista ao som de disco. Dançaram boa parte da noite. Depois exaustos, Shun acompanhou June até a sua casa.

"Desculpe se fui rude com você essa manhã."-ela disse.-"Mas é que...depois de umas desilusões amorosas, um ex-namorado ciumento e vários turistas que só queriam diversão...fiquei cética quanto aos homens. Eu conversei com Kamus antes de ir à boate...acho que desta vez ele me entendeu quanto ao fato de que não quero mais nada com ele."

"Não precisa se desculpar, June. Eu entendo."

"Não. Me deixe falar."-ela pediu pegando em sua mão, parando em frente a sua casa.-"Você foi o primeiro que me defendeu. E eu percebi que você é sincero e não usou palavras bonitinhas para tentar me impressionar como eu já cansei de ouvir. Você...é a pessoa mais gentil que eu conheci, Shun."

Ele apenas sorri e olha para os pés sem graça.

"Tão tímido."-ela sorri.-"Às vezes...parece um menino."

"June."-ele ergue o rosto.-"Eu realmente não sou um menino."

"Me mostre."

Shun a envolveu em seus braços, capturando seus lábios com os dele, esmagando, mordendo, delirando, nenhum dos dois parando para tomar fôlego. Os dedos de June apertaram seu ombro com uma das mãos e a outra o segurou na nuca, puxando-o para perto, enquanto Shun penetrava sua boca com a língua, sugando-a, deliciando-se com sua doçura.

Então se afastaram, ofegantes. Shun já ia embora, mas June o agarrou pelo colarinho da camisa e o arrastou para dentro de sua casa.

Na manhã seguinte, Shun saia da casa de June, com a promessa de retornar mais tarde. Havia tomado uma decisão, levado pela emoção do momento, mas tinha certeza absoluta que não iria se arrepender em nada. Estava realmente apaixonado por June.

Só imaginava a reação do irmão ao lhe disser que não retornaria ao Japão, que ficaria ali com June, para sempre!

Ikki despertou e olhou para o relógio na cabeceira da cama. Eram quase nove horas da manhã, havia dormido demais. Virou-se para dar bom dia a Esmeralda e notou que estava sozinho na cama. O doce perfume de Esmeralda, e os lençóis revoltos eram a prova de que dormiram juntos. Mas onde ela estava?

Levantou-se apressado, e vestiu uma bermuda. Olhou ao redor e percebeu que a sacola de viagem de Esmeralda não estava mais a vista. Um mal pressentimento tomou conta dele e tratou de sair do quarto, esperando encontra-la no restaurante do hotel tomando o desjejum.

Lá embaixo, não a viu em lugar nenhum. Apenas alguns hospedes e mais adiante seu irmão que se aproximava.

"Ikki preciso lhe falar."

"Agora não Shun. Estou procurando Esmeralda."-passou pelo irmão, mas o rapaz começou a segui-lo mesmo assim.

"Sabe que eu entrei para a faculdade de administração de empresas e para a Fundação Graad para ficarmos mais próximos e também porque achava uma boa trabalharmos juntos."

"Sei, sei..."-Ikki mal prestava a atenção, tentando ver se avistava Esmeralda.

"Bem..."-ele suspirou e disse de uma vez só.-"Decidi largar a faculdade de administração e a Fundação para estudar turismo e morar com a June aqui no Caribe porque descobri que estou apaixonado, ela é a mulher da minha vida e não vou desistir dela e pode ficar furioso comigo que eu não ligo, ok?"

Enquanto Shun respirava, tomando fôlego, Ikki parou e se aproximou do irmão. Shun se preparava para o pior. Ikki colocou as mãos sobre os ombros do irmão mais velho, e muito serio falou:

"Você faz muito bem, Shun."-Shun piscou várias vezes sem entender, Ikki sorriu.-"Só não esqueça de contar sua decisão para a nossa mãe, ou ela terá um ataque."

Ikki dá um tapa no ombro do irmão, que ficou massageando o local, vendo ele se afastar até o balcão da recepção do hotel. Sorrindo como um menino, Shun correu atrás de Ikki.

"Com licença."-Ikki se aproximou da recepcionista.

"Sim, señor?"-a moça o atendeu com um sorriso.

"Acaso viu a senhorita Esmeralda Diaz? Minha ...colega de quarto?"

"No. Sinto muito, señor."

Ikki pragueja baixinho e revira os olhos desanimado ao ver o proprietário do hotel se aproximando, usando um terno banco e azul piscina, que combinava com a cor de seus cabelos.

"Aí está você!"-ele chegou com uma expressão triste.-"Aquela menina linda que estava com você me deixou essa carta e pediu que eu a entregasse a você assim que eu o encontrasse."

Ikki pega a carta sem entender.

"Onde Esmeralda está?"-insistiu, tendo um estranho mal estar.

"Ela...ela fechou a conta dela de manhã cedinho e partiu...no vôo das sete horas para os Estados Unidos."-respondeu Afrodite.

Ela partiu? Partiu sem se despedir dele?

Continua...


	8. Capítulo 7

ENCONTRO REPENTINO 

**CAPÍTULO FINAL:**

"Sou uma covarde! Covarde!"

Esmeralda foi repetindo essa frase em sua mente desde que saiu do quarto de hotel às escondidas, dias atrás. Ela havia deixado Ikki no quarto, ainda de madrugada, fechado a conta e depois pegou uma carona até o aeroporto.

Esmeralda chorou durante quase todo o trajeto de volta para casa. A lembrança dele invadia sua mente todas as vezes que fechava os olhos.

Mas quem ela queria enganar? Sabia que no fim ele partiria para o Japão e nunca mais se veriam novamente. Ela apenas adiou a difícil despedida. Se ficasse com ele mais um dia sequer, não teria forças para deixa-lo e sofreria mais ainda.

"Sou uma covarde!"-murmurou para si mesma, olhando pela janela da biblioteca de sua casa.

"É o Jango de novo ao telefone, minha querida."-falou a mãe, segurando o aparelho sem fio na mão e estendendo para ela.-"Vai falar com ele?"

"Não."-e voltou sua atenção para o jardim.-"Diga qualquer coisa a ele. Não vou sair com meu ex-noivo só porque meu pai quer."

A jovem senhora suspirou e deu uma desculpa qualquer ao rapaz no telefone e desligou.

"Filha, o que aconteceu com você nessa viagem? Voltou antes do tempo, e desde então anda triste pelos cantos da casa. Até seu pai está preocupado!"

Esmeralda não conseguiu conter-se e começou a chorar.

"Conheceu alguém?"

"Sim."

"Está apaixonada por ele?"

"Estou."-e deu um sorriso triste.

"Então...por que não vá atrás dessa pessoa por quem está apaixonada?"

"Apenas porque somos tão diferentes...e ele mora do outro lado do planeta, e eu...eu não sei onde encontra-lo!"-falou se afastando da janela e se jogando no sofá.-"E eu fui embora sem me despedir dele, escondida como se tivesse feito algo errado! Ele deve estar me odiando agora!"

Sua mãe a olhou surpresa.

"Tem certeza disso, querida?"

"Sim...não...Ah, eu não sei!"-suspirou.-"Esquece mãe. Ikki Amamiya não é para mim."

"Esse é o nome dele? Ikki Amamiya? Um nome forte!"-a senhora sorriu.-"Ele é oriental? É bonito?"

"Mãe, esquece isso está bem."

"Esmeralda como você é cabeça dura!"-a senhora pôs as mãos na cintura e falou brava.

"Mamãe!"

"Esmeralda, finalmente você encontra um homem que a faz amar e você deixa-o ir embora?"-ela começou a andar de um lado para o outro da biblioteca e continuou diante do olhar surpreso da filha.-"Você nunca se apaixonou antes minha filha, eu sei. Acompanho sua vida há muito tempo e isso me preocupava e muito...agora deixa o primeiro homem a entrar em seu coração fugir? Aliás...você fugiu! Fugiu de um homem que pode estar te amando!"

"Não creio que ele me ame."

"Ele te disse isso?"

"Não, eu..."

"Então não pode afirmar nada. Pergunte a ele!"

"Você fala como se isso fosse fácil! Nem sei por onde começar a procurá-lo!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

Dias depois, do outro lado do mundo.

"Mas que inferno!"-resmungou Ikki, afrouxando a gravata e segurando a vontade de usar a cadeira em seu computador.-"Nada dá certo hoje!"

Desde que retornara de Cancun, dias atrás, logo depois de Esmeralda ter fugido dele, tudo o estava irritando. Nada lhe agradava, menos ainda seu emprego. Como conseguiu trabalhar nesse lugar durante tantos anos?

Havia recebido um e-mail de Shun, estava feliz com June, iria estudar Turismo no próximo semestre e mandado várias fotos. Estava feliz pelo irmão, mas no fundo sentia uma pontada de inveja por ele estar com uma mulher que amava e seguindo um rumo completamente novo em sua vida. Bem, a mãe deles quase teve um chilique pelo caçula não voltar ao Japão tão cedo, mas se conformou. Principalmente porque está de malas prontas para conhecer a 'nora'.

"Ikki, não esqueça as planilhas!"-falou Hyoga aparecendo na porta de sua sala.

"Ikki a reunião com o senhor Kido e o senhor Solo é às dezesseis horas. Não se atrase!"-avisou Shiryu.

"Tá...tá..."-respondeu desanimado, como se tivesse ouvido alguma coisa, mas seu pensamento já estava longe.

Seiya apareceu e ergueu a sobrancelha e disse:

"Ikki seu carro tá pegando fogo no estacionamento."

"Certo."-respondeu olhando para o computador.

"Ele nem ouviu o que vocês disseram!"-falou Seiya.-"Ô Amamiya! Acorda cara!"

"Dá para vocês largarem do meu pé e saírem daqui?"-ordenou Ikki quase explodindo com a brincadeira do Seiya.

"Ele está estressado gente, relevem."-pediu Seiya.

"Ogawara..."-avisou Ikki.

"Afinal, uma garota largou ele sozinho em Cancun sem mais nem menos.."-continuou.

"Pare de me defender, Ogawara!"-Ikki levantou-se furioso.-"Caiam fora da minha sala!"

Depois de praticamente expulsa-los de sua sala, Ikki jogou-se em sua poltrona e fechou os olhos, suspirando. Nesse momento a imagem dela veio a sua mente, novamente.

Tudo o que fazia, todas as vezes que para pensar, tudo o lembrava daquela linda mulher e dos momentos que passaram juntos. Quando fizeram amor na praia, no chuveiro, no quarto do hotel...essas lembranças não o deixavam em paz. Sentia sua falta...estava apaixonado por Esmeralda, precisava dela mas não sabia onde e nem como encontra-la.

Sabia seu nome, mas nem tinha idéia de onde começar a procurar. Talvez um detetive particular...Colocou a mão no bolso e retirou a carta de despedida que ela havia lhe deixado. Abriu-a mais uma vez e releu.

"_Ikki..._

_Sei que estou sendo covarde por deixá-lo assim,_

_sem mais nem menos. Você não merece isso,_

_tentei lhe dizer sobre a minha decisão, me despedir de você..._

_mas não consegui._

_Nunca daria certo entre nós._

_Sinto muito._

_Esqueça-me e procure outra pessoa para amar._

_Sei que será feliz!_

_Adeus._

_Esmeralda."_

"Não serei feliz sem você, sua teimosa!"-falou para si mesmo em pensamentos.

Então, seus pensamentos foram interrompidos com o som característico do seu micro, avisando que chegou um e-mail novo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Duas semanas depois...

"Gostou daqui?"-perguntou Esmeralda à mãe, enquanto olhavam o cômodo comercial em uma aconchegante rua de Seattle.-"Não é lindo!"

"É..."-a senhora não parecia muito animada.

"Uma mãozinha de tinta aqui, uma reforminha ali..."-ia apontando.

"Uma equipe de demolição."

"Mãe!"-Esmeralda a repreendeu com o olhar.-"Não fala isso. Minha floricultura vai ser linda!"

"Eu sei meu anjo. É muito bom que pense em ser independente."-falou com orgulho.-"Aqui era o que antes?"

"Um salão de beleza."

"Ficará perfeito!"-a senhora sorriu.-"Vou na loja da esquina ver aquele xale lindo da vitrine. Você vem?"

"Ainda não. Daqui a pouco."

Enquanto a sua mãe saia, Esmeralda distraiu-se examinando os cômodos nos fundos da propriedade. Nesse momento, ouviu a porta da frente abrir-se, imaginando ser sua mãe que esqueceu de lhe dizer algo andou calmamente até a entrada, mas um vulto enorme impediu sua saída. Era Jango e não parecia muito feliz.

"O que está fazendo aqui?"-perguntou tentando ser natural.

"Vim te ver."-ele deu os ombros.-"Você anda sumida, não fala mais comigo..."

"Não tenho muito que falar."

"Você me fez parecer um palhaço no dia do nosso casamento. Saindo daquele jeito sem mais nem menos..."

"Jango preciso ir e encontrar minha mãe..."-a atitude dele a estava preocupando.

"E viajou para uma lugar qualquer."-continuou ignorando-a.-"Você o ama?"

"Quem?"-espantou-se.

"O carinha que conheceu em Cancun. O motivo de você me rejeitar e não querer sequer atender meus telefonemas."- falou com um olhar gélido.

"Como você sabe sobre isso?"

"Escutei seus pais conversando no escritório."

"Estava espionando a conversa dos meus pais?"-Esmeralda falava, andando devagar, tentando ir até a saída.

Mas ele se colocou diante dela, impedindo sua passagem.

"Acha que deixarei que saia assim?"-e em seguida esbravejou.-"AINDA NÃO TERMINEI O QUE TINHA QUE CONVERSAR COM VOCÊ!"

Em seguida chutou um monte de entulhos, e quebrou uma janela ao jogar uma cadeira velha por ela. Como pode pensar em se casar com aquele homem um dia? Sem pensar nas conseqüências, Esmeralda correu tentando alcançar as portas dos fundos, mas ele a alcançou, o peso de seu corpo os fez cair no chão, sem dificuldades ele a ergueu, puxando-a pela blusa que usava.

"Como pode estragar tudo, Esmeralda?"

"Me solta!"

"Era para sermos um casal invejado pela alta sociedade desta cidade. Seriamos perfeitos juntos!"

"Me solta!"

Esmeralda estava apavorada e também com muita raiva.

"Ainda seremos um casal perfeito!"-ele murmurou.

"Solta ela."

Uma voz firme, conhecida para ela. Que pertencia a alguém que ela jurava nunca mais ser possível reencontrar e que amava, fez Jango olhar para trás e encarar o homem de blazer escuro parado na porta.

"Se não soltá-la, eu mesmo quebro a sua cara feia!"-Ikki ameaçou, com um olhar que gelaria a alma de qualquer um.

"Vai embora cara. Isso não é assunto seu!"

"Temos um problema. É assunto meu se você ameaça a minha mulher!"-vociferou.

"Como é?"

Jango não teve tempo de pensar em mais nada, pois a ultima coisa que viu antes de apagar foi o punho fechado de Ikki indo em direção ao seu rosto. Em seguida, Ikki o agarrou pelo colarinho da camisa e o jogou para fora, na rua. Ainda tonto, Jango tentou se levantar, mas Ikki o fez encará-lo.

"Se você ousar se aproximar dela de novo, acabo com sua raça!"

"Você sabe com quem está falando, cara?"-Jango ainda tentava manter sua dignidade.

"Com o ex-sócio do meu marido, eu creio."-falou a voz da mãe de Esmeralda.

"Senhora Diaz?"-o outro espantou-se.-"Não é o que..."

"Ameaçou a minha filha. Ele ficará sabendo disso."-a senhora mantinha uma pose austera.

Ikki o soltou e ele saiu andando, cambaleante atraindo os olhares das pessoas na rua, curiosas com o que estava acontecendo.

"Ikki?"

Esmeralda o chamou. Ainda não acreditava que ele estava ali, diante de seus olhos e a salvou a poucos instantes. Ele a encarou com aqueles belos olhos que tanto a fascinaram desde a primeira vez que o viu.

Os cabelos rebeldes, vestido de maneira informal, apropriada para o clima frio daquele dia. Agora a raiva que ele demonstrou ao enfrentar Jango havia dado lugar a uma expressão mais serena, descansada até. Nem de longe lembrava o rapaz estressado que conheceu.

"Como vai, Esmeralda?"

"O que...?"-seu coração disparou descontroladamente.-"Como?"

"É engraçado. Recebi um e-mail me dando o seu endereço. Fui até sua casa e um homem muito mal humorado me disse que havia saído com sua mãe. Quando me apresentei, ele me deu o endereço daqui."-respondeu com naturalidade.

"Meu pai?"-Esmeralda olhou para a mãe.-"E-mail? E o seu trabalho? Como saiu assim do Japão e..."

"Pedi demissão."

"Pediu demissão?"

"Não estava feliz lá, Esmeralda. Não sem você."-ele se aproximou e a enlaçou pela cintura.-"Pensei em comprar uma casa por aqui, abrir meu próprio negócio. Sou muito bom naquilo que faço."

"Aqui em Seattle?"-ela não sabia se ria ou se chorava com tudo isso.

"Sim. Acaso depois de casarmos, você pensa em morar em outro lugar?"

Esmeralda fechou os olhos imaginando se estava sonhando, mas ao sentir os lábios dele sobre os seus, em um beijo terno e apaixonado, percebeu que era a mais pura realidade.

"Senti sua falta."-ele murmurou.

"Ikki...perdoe-me por ter ido embora daquele jeito. Eu..."

"Tudo bem."-ele a abraçou com mais força e disse com um tom sério.-"Não faça isso de novo! Quase enlouqueci sabia?"

"Não se preocupe. Nunca mais vou deixar você."

"Eu te amo, Esmeralda."

"Eu também te amo."

Eles voltaram a se beijar. A senhora Diaz sorriu e discretamente os deixou a sós. Enquanto se beijavam, Ikki puxou-a para mais perto de si...O futuro estava diante deles, e o seguiriam juntos.

Fim.

Quero agradecer a todos que tenham acompanhado esse fic, os reviews maravilhosos que me mandaram e até mesmo as criticas que me ajudaram a ver meus erros e a melhorar cada vez mais como escritora.

A idéia de usar a Esmeralda como par do Ikki veio no dia em que assisti pela décima vez a reprise dos cavaleiros no meu vídeo quando Fênix contava sobre seu treinamento e sobre a morte da jovem aos amigos e ao seu irmão.

Confesso que essa é uma das cenas mais emocionantes do anime e pensei que esse amor deveria ter tido um final feliz. Apesar de ser mais a favor do casal Ikki e Pandora, esses dois ficam lindos juntos e como na época não pensei em ressuscitar Esmeralda, fiz um U.A, e fui feliz na escolha.

Em breve, mais romances. Sou uma romântica incurável!

Beijos a todos e mais uma vez obrigada.


End file.
